Old Enough
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: What-if Mohinder picked up a hitchhiking Luke while on the way back from Coyote Sands? Luke has something to prove, and this chance meeting with his former traveling companion's not-so-secret desire -- gives him a chance to expand on that. Smut warning.


"Where are you headed?"

Mohinder pulled the blue sedan away from the dirt shoulder of the highway. Rubber kicked up dust as dirt spun and shot out from the back tires. He glanced over at his new passenger—offering him a warm smile as he changed lanes.

"Just right in town, right in D.C. There's someone waiting for me there."

When he spoke to Mohinder, the man noticed that the teenage boy had a huskier voice than was initially expected. The slight rumble in his vowel sounds would have befitted a slacker college student. Not, he thought, this young kid.

"Ah, I see. Family...or something else? Normally I wouldn't pry but, you look so young to be hitchhiking on the highway."

Being singled out or put down about his age always got right underneath Luke's skin. _"No Luke, you're too young. You're half my age Luke...no."_

"I'm old enough, trust me. So can I ask your name?"

Luke shifted under the seat-belt—he hated wearing them at all but, he put up with it for the time being. Last time he went without that tight gray strap, he could have broken his nose. Really though, that thin piece of material wouldn't have prevented anything his pale, terrible, beautiful hand would do to him at whim.

"Mohinder Suresh, and yours?"

Supple, pink lips parted to allow his name to spill out.

"Luke. So...Mohinder you--are you visiting D.C.? I mean you're not _from_ there...I-I don't mean because you're, you know—I mean the accent."

A shy, embarrassed chuckle as he moved his hand over his auburn hair. But all he could think about was Sylar slipping up in a diner and saying that very name before. Later it was mumbled into a pillow while Luke's eyes traced the intricate figure that Sylar's limbs had created. Twisted up in slumber as the boy thought of how perfectly his own body would fit in the spaces in between. It was while he fantasized, that he listened to Sylar say Mohinder's name during the course of soft moans and writhing on the mattress.

Now, not a few miles outside of D.C., Luke had managed to cross paths with the obvious object of Sylar's desire—the one man who seemed to be good enough when Luke himself couldn't prove worthy. He thought about how he could use this in tandem with what he had planned at his destination.

"--but I've been in the States for the past two years."

"Oh. Cool, can I give you the address you can let me off at?"

Luke reached into his slightly ratty green jacket and produced a slip of yellowed, lined paper. The one thing Sylar left him with was the Dell tough-book--abandoned in the dirt of the former diner's parking lot. Apparently that was the manner in which Sylar deal with anything he no longer thought of as useful. Luke told him the name of the street and the number of the building he was looking for. Fortunately, Mohinder knew where it was as he made a series of turns until he had sedan pulled to a stop in a parking garage.

"Well Luke, this is it. Are you sure that you don't need anything else?"

Luke unbuckled and turned to face Mohinder. Mohinder noticed the bruised, swollen skin over his eyelid was fresh, but the odd cut on the boy's forehead looked a bit older—couple days perhaps. He smirked softly, his hazel eyes lazily moved to scan Mohinder's face. It was true there was an exotic sort of 'pretty' to be found in the man. Like when Luke would see male models in magazine spreads. Pretty always made for a decent jerk-off session--but when Luke was done he didn't care enough to wipe the pages off again to keep them from sticking and tearing afterward.

"No, I-I just was curious...how long do you you're going to last before they catch up to you?"

Mohinder killed the engine with a twist of his wrist. He turned and looked at the boy next to him--a sudden spark in his brown eyes.

"How do you...Did somebody send you?!"

Luke held up his hands and sat up more, a half-smile on his lips.

"Whoa...it's cool, I mean we're both getting chased down like animals right? I mean, I got this shiner from an agent who tried to bring me in two days ago. He had some files with him, and I saw you on one of them. Small world, right?"

A total bold-faced lie, of course. The shiner was from a truck driver who wanted to take his chances trying to get a piece after giving Luke a ride from outside of the diner. They won't find all that's left of that guy. And the file lie was just to make Mohinder calm down enough so Luke could do what he'd intended since finding out the man's identity.

"Show me what you can do...they don't have agents with abilities. Let me see it."

Luke took the strap of the seat-belt and held it in his right hand. With his left, Luke proceeded to melt the gleaming metal buckle into a blistering-hot amorphous mass.

"See?"

Mohinder sighed and nodded to the window.

"Yes, well...you can go then."

Without hesitation, Luke scooted closer to Suresh with a deeply-set smirk shadowing his lips.

"I will but first, I'd like for you to...allow me the chance to show my gratitude. For the ride."

Before the sly innuendo could sink its way into Mohinder's thoughts—Luke's hand was at the zipper of his khakis. He dragged it down along the perfectly interlocking track. When the second to the last set of metal teeth were forced open, Luke's hand was firmly grasped by Mohinder's own.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing? You don't...you don't need to show me any sort of gratitude--just go."

Luke responded by sinking down onto the floor of the vehicle--his hand getting a little too hot for Mohinder to keep holding him back.

"Come on Mohinder, we're both tired and stressed...Let's just both take a moment and relax..."

Suresh shivered when Luke's warm hand reached into his boxer-briefs and the pad of his thumb worked on massaging Mohinder's pulsing sensitive flesh. Luke leaned down and licked tentatively—tasting Mohinder for the first time. Not bad, though a little saltier than Luke would have preferred. When he heard a soft shuddering moan break through the man's mumbled protests—Luke knew he wouldn't refuse him anymore.

Soon, Luke's lips suctioned and pulsed as blood rushed then pooled into Mohinder's cock. Every moan in the car became louder than the rest as Suresh soon found himself entangling his slender fingers into Luke's soft, short hair. He tugged at the boy, those slick, plump lips slid up more of Mohinder's length—a pink narrow tongue swirled around Mohinder's shaft and then probed at his quivering tip.

While Mohinder lost himself in vibrant waves of pleasure, Luke relished being given to chance to have something Sylar clearly couldn't—otherwise he'd be with the man already. After he lapped and swirled his tongue a few more times, Luke reached up and roughly fondled Mohinder's sweat-dampened, heavy balls in between his fingers--rolling the skin as he moaned for the added sensation of vibration. Just as Luke twisted his tongue to lave around Mohinder's shaft again—the grip on his hair became painful when he was wrenched up. His lips came off of Mohinder entirely with a 'pop' of his lips that resonated as Luke panted to regain his breath.

Luke heard the wet slap of Mohinder's own hand as it tightened around the shaft of his aching cock. While Luke was attempting to control a part of another man's life by-proxy—Mohinder wanted to end this strange encounter on top. Streams of warm sticky cum, coated Luke's cheeks, lips, chin and neck in a thick clump on his face. Luke was forced to take it all right in the face as Mohinder's grip kept him positioned right in the line of the ejaculation's trajectory. Mohinder jerked his hips forward and the soft, spent length was pressed to Luke's lips as he wiped the reminder of his seed from the skin.

When Mohinder let go of his hair, Luke sat back on his legs—stunned by Mohinder's actions. He smirked and snatched a discarded road-map from the dirty rental car's floor. After he'd wiped himself off again he moved out of the car through the passenger side door. The building Mohinder parked next to housed a man whom Luke learned was responsible for leading these teams after people like him. Sylar thought Luke was so disposable, useless, and typical—but, Luke knew when he'd killed the man named Danko that Sylar would see how wrong he was about him.

He moved around to the other side of the car and leaned against the driver's side door. Luke smiled and looked right at Mohinder while he spoke.

"I'll be sure to tell Sylar exactly how you taste. Trust me...he misses you."

Mohinder watched the boy walk off as his stomach twisted in shock—he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot to get back onto the road again. As he drove down the road, Mohinder realized why that cut on Luke's head looked so familiar. He'd seen it before...


End file.
